Life of a Hero
by Superhypercarrot
Summary: Harry Potter, brother of Sammy Potter, Supposed boy who lived. The Life tale Of a Hero who changed the wizarding world


A small boy of five years old sat alone. He sat perfectly still. He was decidedly scruffy looking, with hair that seemed to defy gravity. His clothes were worn and old, with faded designer labels. Expensive hand me downs. The boy's eyes were shut, hiding sad green eyes. So similar, yet so different to his mother's. His room was scattered with toys. They were broken and unwanted, just like him. The boy was trying to block out all the sounds around him. He didn't want to have to hear them talking. Hear them laughing. In his hand, he clutched a piece of paper, it was roughly folded down the middle. Decorated in felt tip.

'Happy Birthday Harry

we love you very much

lots of love

Harry.

xoxoxoxo'

he had made it for himself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOOXOXOXXOXOXOXO OXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOOXXOOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXXOOXOXOXO

The six year old boy sat alone outside.

His hair was ruffled by the breeze, he lay back and gazed at the clouds, eyelids fluttering open and closed. Finally they fell closed and the boy fell asleep.

Comforted by the wind's motherly touch.

XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOOXOXXOOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOOXOXXOXOXOX OXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOOXOXO

The seven year old boy packed his bag. What would he need? Clothes, food, he didn't have any money, so he'd have to make do. He was gone for 7 hours.

No one noticed he'd left.

He didn't know why he came back.

XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOOOOOOOOXXX OXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX OXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Revenge.

Oh how he wanted it. He dreamed of it. The eight year old boy wanted his parents to suffer, as he had suffered. But he didn't even attempt to hurt them. They were strangers. Not parents. Blood was the only think that linked them. How could he hate them? He couldn't remember them acting any different to how they did now. He nothinged them. They could die, or live. He didn't care anymore.

He was used to it.

Used to them.

XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOOXOXXOOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOOXOXXOXOXOX OXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOOXOXO

When he was nine, he made his first friend. Granted, it wasn't a human. But he didn't mind. He held the escaped Boa Constrictor close to his chest. Hissing words quietly to the creature. It wrapped around him as he slept, hugging him. His first hug since the age of one, and it wasn't from another human. He didn't care. A friend was a friend. This was an attitude that lead him to changing the world.

XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOOXOXXOOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOOXOXXOXOXOX OXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOOXOXO

When he was ten, he met a girl. She was very pretty, and managed to make his cheeks flush pink whenever they met. She was odd. But he didn't know that. Even if he did, he wouldn't have cared. She was his first friend. He didn't care if she wore butter bear cork earrings. She was special. They met on the fields near the Potter estate. They were friends instantly.

XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOOXOXXOOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOOXOXXOXOXOX OXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOOXOXO

When he was eleven, he was invited to Hogwarts. He went to Diagon Ally alone, using his stolen savings, from years of collecting money from the Potter's coat pockets. His wand was the brother wand to Voldemorts. The man in the store seemed to think the wand was meant to go to his brother. But gave it to him willingly, muttering

"Curious, curious..." as he handed it over.

On the day he was going into the Hogwarts express he came to see Luna before left. She looked at him with her wide, dreamy, blue eyes and a single tear slipped down her cheek. She wrapped her pale arms around him.

"be safe." she murmured, "I don't want to be alone again. You have to come round my house for christmas." Harry smiled,

"I will." he said, feeling himself get teary eyed, "Don't forget me." he said, though he knew she would. Everyone forgot him. His parents, his Godfather, everyone. Luna let out a laugh,

"You, Harry James Potter, are unforgettable. she pulled out a piece of string from her pocket, from it, hung one of her butter bear earrings. She tied it loosely around his neck, "It'll keep the Wrackspurts away." she explained, Harry nodded, even though he didn't know what Wrackspurts were, and Luna kissed him softly on the cheek. He left for Hogwarts with a dopey smile on his face.

XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOOXOXXOOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOOXOXXOXOXOX OXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOOXOXO

When he was twelve he had his first fight. It was with Sammy Potter. A boy with wavy black hair and warm brown eyes. His brother. The bold, arrogant Gryfindor had dared to insult Luna. His Luna. The girl had floated away, looking dreamy as ever, but with tears glittering in her eyes. He had never been so angry.

He saw red.

He put his brother in the hospital wing for days. No one ever insulted Luna again. Harry and his brother were only linked by blood, and Harry had spilt enough of it to end any chance of a sibling relationship between them.

No one insulted his Luna.

It was one of the rare occasions a Ravenclaw took on a Gryfindor in a fight, and won.

XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOOXOXXOOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOOXOXXOXOXOX OXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOOXOXO

When he was thirteen, he was challenged to his first duel. Unsurprisingly, he was challenged by his brother. Apparently Ginny Weasley was rather taken with him, and Charlus was jealous. If Harry lost, he could never speak to Ginny again, a punishment he was willing to accept, as he had only spoken to her once, after he saved her from the chamber of secrets. If he won, he got 1000 galleons.

It was an win win situation really.

He won the duel, Sammy was strong, he had to admit, but he had been training intensely since he got his wand. At the end of the duel, as Sammy was helped up by his flock of Gryfindors, whilst Harry turned to the screaming Ravenclaw house and bowed dramatically. Luna ran to him and hugged him, he wrapped his arms tightly around her, burying his face in her hair and promising to take her and her father out for dinner during the summer holidays.

XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOOXOXXOOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOOXOXXOXOXOX OXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOOXOXO

When he was fourteen Luna was allowed to go on Hogsmeed Weekends. It didn't take him long to ask her out. When she said yes, he smiled like a madman for the following days leading up to it. They wandered around Hogsmeed arm in arm, Luna pointing out Nargles and Wrackspurts. Making him smile wider then he had ever smiled before. The Butter bear cork Necklace hadn't been removed from his neck since he was eleven years old.

They ran into Sammy and his sheep. The boy was in a fowl temper as Ginny Weasley, the object of his affections, refused to go on a date with him, choosing to mope over Harry and Luna instead. The boy immediately began to insult the two, who had already taken out their wands, he finally insulted Luna's father. Before the two could react, Sammy was saved by the appearance of a big black dog, which formed into a man.

"Uncle Siri!" exclaimed Sammy surprised, the man smiled at the boy, but he could tell he was in trouble,

"Care to introduce me to your friends Sammy and, perhaps, tell me why you were insulting them?" Sammy frowned,

"This is Harry, Uncle Siri... You know, my brother."

"Of course he doesn't know me, idiot." said Harry, bitterly, "no one does. Have you only just realized, no one in your precious family does. Sirius Black." the boy said coldly, Does the name Harry Potter ring any bells, you were my Godfather after all." The boy turned and stalked off. Luna casting a glare at them before following.

XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOOXOXXOOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOOXOXXOXOXOX OXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOOXOXO

When he was fifteen his parents realized they had two sons.

It took them one conversation with the boy to realize they were too late...

XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOOXOXXOOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOOXOXXOXOXOX OXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOOXOXO

When Harry was sixteen when him and Luna destroyed all the Horcruxes. It was also the year Voldemort rose to power.

XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOOXOXXOOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOOXOXXOXOXOX OXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOOXOXO

When Harry was seventeen, he proposed to Luna. They were trapped in the middle of a war and times were rough. They got married without any guests, just recited the wizarding vows and were surrounded by gold light.

XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOOXOXXOOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOOXOXXOXOXOX OXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOOXOXO

Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort in the great Battle Of Hogwarts. He then settled down with his wife Luna Potter. He introduced many magical creatures into modern day society and had two children, Xenophilius And Sammy Potter. Named after the Father of Luna Potter, Xenophilius Lovegood, and the brother of Harry Potter, Sammy Potter, Whom Harry grew close to in the later years of his life.


End file.
